Continuacion de mi hermosa muñequita
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: Después de pasar tantas cosas con Bella, Edward quiere tener una vida con ella y buscan el remedio perfecto para convertirla en humana de nuevo, se recordaran, no lo sabemos pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que nuestras almas se conectaran cuando nuestros ojos hagan contacto./ continuación de mi hermosa muñequita, gracias por los review hermosos *-*.


**Continuacion de mi hermosa muñequita **

Desperté sintiendo las suaves caricias de Bella en mi cabello, como me gusta esa sensación de escalofríos cada vez que me tocaba

Buenas noches cariño.- me dijo mi muñeca mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios

Hola preciosa.- dándole mi sonrisa de medio lado, me levante y fui al baño.

Salí peinado y con unos Jeans y tomando su mano Salí a dar un paseo al bosque. Mis padres no estaban y los chicos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, así que esos nos dejaba completamente solos. Cuando llegamos al prado nos sentamos y mirándola su figura que resplandecía a la luz de la luna le pregunte

- Bella ¿habrá una posibilidad de que tu puedas vivir una vida normal?

-Bueno Edward veras, si hay una posibilidad pero eso haría que ni tu ni yo recordáramos que nos conocimos y que tuvimos algo- me dijo

Bueno entonces hagámoslo Bella por favor, nuestros corazones se reconocerán y nuestras Almas se conectaran cuando nuestro ojos hagan contacto.- le susurre mientras tomaba sus mejillas en mis manos

Si unimos nuestras sangres en una noche de luna y yo me la tomo antes del amanecer podre volver a ser Humana Edward.- me dijo mientras en su mirada había esperando sin decir nada fuimos corriendo a mi casa y en una olla puse mi sangre recién sacada de mis venas y la de Bella en la ventana se veía que ya se veía el amanecer, así que apurándola la tomo y Dé repente todo fue caos. En el techo se formo un remolino de color azul que se llevo a Bella, pero yo la tome de la mano para que no se fuera en ese remolino que la arrastraba hacia dentro y no la podía retener conmigo. El remolino la succionó y todo quedo en calma, un dolor empezó en mi cabeza y era horrible: como su miles de cuchillas se enterraran en el.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación y me dije que fue un estúpido sueño, me levante y fui al baño cuando Salí estaba vestido como siempre; Jeans, converse, una pollera blanca y un jersey azul. Cuando baje las escaleras todo estaba normal.

.

.

.

En el instituto había un murmullo en los estudiantes, había llegado una estudiante nuevo, era la hija del jefe de policía Swan, la verdad es que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo ya que me pareciera que iba a ser un niña creída y fea más encima. Llegando a mi clase de Biología no pude evitar ver a la preciosura que tenía como compañera, una castaña, de piel blanca y ojos chocolates. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba un hermoso tono rojo cubrió la piel de sus mejillas, ella me recordaba a alguien pero no podía decir a quien.

Hola soy Edward Cullen.- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía mi mano, ella con un poco de nerviosismo la tomo y me dijo.- Bella Swan.- y yo quede como piedra y mi subconsciente burlándose de mí que sería fea y creída, era lo más absurdo que había dicho en toda mi vida. Cuando empezó la clase no pude evitar mirarla de reojo, ella me tenia loco y eso me gustaba, cuando sonó el tonto timbre no pude dejarla y la acompañe a su clase que gracias al cielo era la mía también.

...

Ha pasado un año y Bella Swan se trasformo en alguien muy especial para mí, aun no puedo evitar sentir que la conocía de algún lugar pero lo olvidaba fácilmente cuando sus labios hacían contacto con los míos. Volví a la realidad sintiendo el suave contacto de la mano de mi novia contra mi mejilla, la mire y el sol reflejaba unos mechones rojo en su hermoso cabello, como amaba a esta castaña.

¿En qué piensas mi vida?

En que te conozco de algún lugar preciosa.- le conteste mientras olía su magnífico cabello, ese olor a Fresa y Fresia me traía loco

Sabes yo también siento que nos conocemos desde antes.

Bueno pues a lo mejor volvimos a reencarnar en esta nueva vida y nuestras almas se conocen.- diciendo esto la tome de la cintura y le di un suave beso en su dulce boca y la recostaba en el pasto de nuestro prado.

Fin

Hola me dejan un review pequeñito por fissss, este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga**eddieIlove**, ella me dio a seguir la historia y bueno muchas gracias por darme esa maravillosa historia y gracias por leerme, chicas les quería pedir un favor, podrían leer mi OS se llama el guardaespaldas y es un Song-Shoot.

Cindy


End file.
